Interrupted Dreams
by Charlottlette
Summary: This is the story in two parts of the young pharoh Lord Yama and his bride and how they got involved in the game of Duel Monsters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am merely a big fan of the show and this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Lord Yama is Yami, Lord Kaiba is Seto, Lord Titanis is Pegasus, Joesph is Joey, Tristen is himself and Lady Vienna is Tea. Please read and review. Thanks!  
  
Interrupted Dreams Prologue  
  
Throughout the centuries, there had been many stories told of the pharohs of ancient Egypt. These stories had frightened and interiqued many, and led those most interested into the study of those civilizations.  
  
Unfortunely, there were also those that were only interested in the fabled treasures of the kings and sought only that that would bring them great wealth and power.  
  
This caused many problems between the bounty hunters and the scholars, creating strife that knew no end.  
  
There were many unsolved mysteries and stories that were too incredible to believe. Muesmums were erected to honor the history of the artifacts that were found and that the scientists managed to keep out of the poachers' hands.  
  
One of the most mysterious of all was the story of the young boy king and the kingdom of which he ruled. Many stories had been told and exaggerated over time about the treasures he had created as the servent of the gods.  
  
This is his story....  
  
*Interrupted Dreams*  
  
Part One-Treasure Of The Gods  
  
He watched her from the shadows as the servents prepared her bath. In his eyes, there were none as beautiful as she. He loved everything about her, from her slender frame, her large bedroom eyes, her shoulder length brown hair down to her small delicate feet that tested the warmth of the bath before she stepped in.  
  
She went through all this trouble just to please him, bathing herself in a tub of creamy goat's milk and the purest honey.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as she allowed her servents to begin to undress her, his eyes taking in the curve of the small of her back, her full hips, and a partially glimpse of the front of her body. Feeling as though she was not alone, she called out to the darkness.  
  
"Who's there? Who invades the bath of the Lady Vienna?" she asks.  
  
"Please forgive me, my queen. It is I who was watching you from afar." the young man says, bowing gallently to her, kneeling on one knee.  
  
"Good evening, your Highness. What brings you into my private sanctuary?" she asks.  
  
"It's nearly time to retire for the night and I just came to check on you." he says.  
  
"It is you that I am worried about, Lord Yama. What are your guards this evening?" she asks.  
  
"They are standing quard outside your bathroom doors. They are good men; I fear not for my safety. My enemies will have to wait another day to claim me as their prize." he says.  
  
Their eyes met as he moved closer to her, putting his hands on her hips. she watches him as his hand traced her jawline, down her neck and towards her chest.  
  
"My queen...your beauty knows no boundaries. I am honored to be the one that you love.' he says.  
  
He smiled then as she did too, as he pulled her towards him and took her lips in a long, passionate kiss. She slid her dress from her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. Using her dress as a blanket, the lovers laid down together on the floor. Covering her body with his, he too undressed, touching parts of her bodt that felt so soft and warm, it almost made tears come to his eyes..  
  
"I love you, my fair lady Vienna." he says.  
  
She embraced him to her.  
  
"I love you too, my Lord Yama." she says.  
  
Lord Yama awoke the next morning with the sun streaming in from the windows and with his lady love by his side. Kissing her cheek, he stood and walked out on the balcony. He sighed happily, inhaling the morning breeze. He smiled as he felt his lover's arms around his waist.  
  
"Good morning, your highness." she says.  
  
"Good morning, my queen. I can envsion no better happiness than looking out onto this beautiful land of ours." he says.  
  
"Yes. You have done an incredible job bringing the kingdom back from the way it was." she says.  
  
The young man sighed, thinking of this.  
  
"My father was killed because he was so trusting, because he had a good heart. He never knew that Lord Titanis' intentions until it was too late...I remember the last word he said to me just before he died in my arms..." he says.  
  
"My son, please don't let what has happened destroy the goodness in your heart. Promise that you'll rule the Duelist Kingdom with respect for the people and creatures that live here." his father choked out.  
  
The young man's tears fell upon the hilt of the dagger that had taken his father's life.  
  
"Father...don't leave me!" Yama exclaims.  
  
The older man smiles.  
  
"I believe in you, Yama. I know you won't let me down." he says.  
  
"Father!" Yama shouts.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lord. I forget how much it hurts you to be reminded of that day." Vienna apolgizes.  
  
"No. It's good not to forget, that way I stay ever vigilent to my family's cause.' he says. 


	2. Joesph

Disclaimer-Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. The characters do not belong to me.  
  
It seemed like the nightmares would never end. They were always the same. It was the middle of the night in his family's village. He had toiled hard all day in the wheat fields and had fallen asleep the moment he had laid down. He was abruptly shaken awake a few hours later.  
  
"Is it morning already?" he yawned.  
  
"Joseph, wake up, get up! The village...it's being attacked!" his mother shouts.  
  
"What? What?!" he exclaims.  
  
He got up quickly and ran outside. What he saw before him blew him away....the whole village was in a state of chaos. Several villages were sreaming and running away from their attackers, who were an assortment od armed monsters and soliders. He watched in horror as he saw members of his family being viciously beaten and their homes set ablaze.  
  
"What is going on? Why is this happening?" he shouts.  
  
He looks up as he is approached by a man on a stately white horse. It was obvious that he was their leader. He could barely make out his face under the dark cloak and long white hair, but he knew he would never forget.  
  
"Do you care to die as so many of your family has already decided?" he asks.  
  
"We are a proud family. We would never surrender to the likes of someone like you." Joesph shouts.  
  
The older man smiled.  
  
"Foolish boy. It really is a shame that none of you would cooperate with me. It seems almost a waste to end a life before it has a chnce to even begin." the man says.  
  
That was the last thing Joseph remembered before everything went black...  
  
"Well hello there, brown eyes. I was wondering when you were going to come to." a woman's voice said.  
  
Joseph's eyes met those of a stranger, an incredibly beautiful young woman that was caring for his wounds.  
  
"Are you an angel?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled. "You're still a little dazed. Just take it easy for a little longer." she said.  
  
He sighed, feeling his head throbbing.  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here?" he asked.  
  
She removed the washcloth from his forehead and refreshed it in a basin beside her. He winced slightly at the sudden coldness.  
  
"You're in my family's home. We rescued you when those people destroyed your village. It seemed like you were the only one to survive. I'm sorry." she said.  
  
He looked at her as she began to quietly cry, sad for his loss. He was in complete disbelief, dumfounded by these chain of events.  
  
"Thank you for caring for me. What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Vienna. I am so sorry for what has happened to you. My family and I will do whatever we can to help you in any way possible." she said.  
  
He flashed back on the image of the mysterious pale haired man on the stately white horse.  
  
"The man that destroyed my village...he's been terroizing all the villages in the area. The beasts under his  
  
command had threatened my family, but we vowed never to surrender to him. I think he might be the leader  
  
of the Pharoh's army." Joseph said.  
  
"There must be something we can do. He's threatened my family as well." she said.  
  
He stands up then. "That settles it then. Will you go to the Pharoh's castle with me?" he asked her. 


	3. Royal gardens

Disclaimer-Yugioh does not belong to me. Author's note-Thanks to Yamato-san for my first review to this story and for adding me to their favorite author's list. Such a thrill! Arigato! On with the story!!  
  
"Lord Yama, there are two young people here seeking an audience with you, your highness." one of his royal guards said.  
  
The young pharoh had gone horseback riding to forget his troubles, but it seemed as though they would forever plague him. He flashed back on the image of his father dying again and again, it was neverending.  
  
"I'm only sixteen. I'm too young to be pharoh." he told his father.  
  
"It will be alright, my son. You will be a fine ruler. I believe in you." his father told him.  
  
Frustrated, he glanced over at the pair and found he could not look away. Along with the young man with the shoulder length blonde hair was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She literally took his breath away; it took him a moment to find his voice again.  
  
"What are their names?" he asked.  
  
"Joesph and Vienna, your highness." the quard said.  
  
Vienna. She is a vision, he thought. He was completely awestruck by her. He looked over at Vienna and smiled and she smiled back.  
  
"Extend to them an invitation to dinner with me in the royal gardens. I will grant them an audience then." he said.  
  
  
  
The young pharoh's thoughts were only on Vienna as he prepared to greet his guests. He decided upon a dark velvet suit with matching pants, boots and ankle length cloak in which to introduce himself to the fair young woman that accompained the young man. Vienna. Thinking of her made him feel almost feverish. Never before had he seen such beauty. He could feel his heart race just by the thought of her. Swallowing his anxiety, he strode out into the royal gardens.  
  
Joesph and Vienna had never in their lives seen so much food. The pharoh's servents had prepared a lavish feast for the three of them, with many fragrant floral displays for the table at which they were to greet him at. Joesph glanced around quickly and noticed that one of the pharoh's royal guards was a young man no older than he. The young guard had short dark hair and dark eyes that looked like they had seen horrors unimaginable.  
  
"Excuse me. Hello. I'm Joesph and this is Vienna. I couldn't help but notice how young you are. I disn't realize Lord Sanya had such young guards in his military." Joesph said.  
  
The guard smiled. "My name is Tristen. I am sixteen years old. My family has been in service to the royal family for centuries. I have personally served his highness for two years." Tristen said.  
  
Vienna stared at him. "You've been a royal guard since you were fourteen? You must have seen some terrible things in that time." she said.  
  
He faltered for a moment before he spoke again. "Yes. The worse thing I ever saw happen was the assassination of Lord Sanya." he said.  
  
The pair gasped. "Lord Sanya has been murdered? He was the one that we came to see! When did this happen?" Joesph asked.  
  
"Only a few months ago. I tried my best to save him, but I was completely unprepared for what had happened..." Tristen began.  
  
The young man faltered again, remembering being held back by Lord Titanis' men as they carried out his orders. When he heard the pharoh's son cry bitterly over the loss of hsi father that day, it was like he had lost a member of his own family.  
  
"Yes. Lord Titanis used to be the leader of the royal guard, until his greed and desire to rule the Duelist Kingdom forced him to leave and search for hsi own way of gaining power." Lord Yama said.  
  
The trip bowed at his arrival. "Your highness." they said.  
  
"I see you have become acquainted with my friend Tristen here. I consider him to be one of my closest friends. He has been there for my family and I for as long as I can remember. Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Yama. I took over my father's throne three months ago after he was brutally murdered." Yama said.  
  
"This is the reason we came too. We believe that this is the same man that has been destroying many villages nearby, taking innocent lives in the process." Joesph said.  
  
Yama nodded. "Then it is obvious that your arrival here was of the upmost importance. Please join me for dinner, what be your names again?" Yama asked.  
  
"I am Joesph and this is my companion Vienna, your highness." Joesph said.  
  
Yama knelt before her and kissed her hand.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, fair lady." he said.  
  
As thr three of them shared their meal, they also shared their reasons for being there. Lord Yama was appalled at the story the pair shared with him.  
  
"There is no doubt in my mind that it was Lord Titanis that did these terrible deeds to your families. I am deeply sorry for your loss. I assure you, I will do everything in my power to stop this unholy menace." Yama said.  
  
"It has not been easy for us since Lord Sanya passed on. Many of our guards were loyal to Lord Titanis, and we have very few left in which to guard his highness. We are split between the land and the castle, yet we still do not have as many guards as we need." Tristen said.  
  
Yama looked over at Joesph.  
  
"You were a field worker in your former village, you must be very strong. I think I have a way I can solve both of our problems." Yama said.  
  
Joesph slammed his fist down on the table angerily.  
  
"I am willing to do whatever it takes to avenge my family!!" Joesph shouted.  
  
Yama smiled. "Then I have an invitation I would like to extend to you, Joesph. I would like you to join my royal guard." Yama said.  
  
Joesph gasped. "Join your guard? I would be honored to join, but I'm afraid I have no experience in warfare. My people were peaceful. We only used weapons when absolutely necessary." Joesph said.  
  
Yama smiled again. "No need to worry, we will train you. You do not have to have great physical strength if you have strebgth within. I can sense that you have a very determained spirit. I am the one that would be honored for you to be among those that help me defend the Duelist Kingdom from it's enemies." Yama said.  
  
Joesph looked back and forth between Yama, Tristen and Vienna. His heart was beating furiously, this was his chance to make a difference. He stood then and knelt before Lord Yama.  
  
"I would be most honored to accept your invitation, your highness." Joesph said.  
  
Yama stood as well and offered Joesph his hand to help him to his feet.  
  
"It's settled then. Tomorrow we will begin your training." Yama said.  
  
He turned to Vienna.  
  
"What about you, fair lady? The sun is nearly set. If you will allow me the pleasure of your compnay for awhile longer, I will have one of my guards take you back to your home at your command." he said.  
  
Vienna blushed again. "I would be most happy to spend more time with you, your highness." she said. 


	4. Pharoh

The stars are so beautiful tonight, Vienna thought, as she stood looking out from the balcony in Lord Yama's castle. She had been completely surprised by the kind of man he was. He was no older than she, but seemed to have the wisdom of someone much older. He had given her a tour of his castle, and had even offered her the use of his private quarteres so that she could freshen up from her long journey.  
  
"My servants are at your command. Please treat my home as if it were your own." he told her.  
  
The biggest surprise came as she stepped out of the bath that she had his servants prepare for her. She looked at her clothes and noticed that they had been washed and folded for her. Among her clothes, she found a neatly written parchment.  
  
Lady Vienna-  
  
I sincerely hope you will accept this gift from me. I could not stop thinking of you and I wanted to show you my appreciation for today.  
  
Lord Yama  
  
She looked over at the young handmaidens nearby and saw that they were holding something. It was a magnificent dark purple gown, made from the most expensive silk. It shimmered as they held it out to her. As she allowed them to dress her, she found it fit her perfectly, embracing her curves. She was speechless, she could find no words to expresshow she felt to receive such a gift.  
  
"Where is his highness? I must thank him for his gift." she asked them.  
  
The young woman bowed.  
  
"It is a dress fit for a queen, lady Vienna. His highness is waiting for you in the courtyard." one of them told her.  
  
She could feel her heart race as she walked out to the courtyard to greet Lord Yama. No one had ever given her such an extravagant gift before in her life. Their eyes met across the courtyard as she finally found him. He had changed into a solid black top with matching pants and boot, and floor length purple cloak. She bowed to him.  
  
"Good evening, your highness." she said.  
  
He smiled and took her hands in his.  
  
"I am the one that should bow to you, beautiful lady. Your beauty could by far surpass all the goddesses in the heavens."  
  
She blushed. "Thank you for the gift, Lord Yama. It's like nothing I've ever seen." she said.  
  
He smiled. "I had my servants design it from the moment I saw you. A woman of beauty such as yours deserves objects that are equal to the beauty she possesses." he says. She was speechless, completely taken aback by his words. She looked into his eyes and saw within them an undying kindness, yet much pain as well.  
  
"Your eyes...they show so much to me...it is like there are two of you." he says. He smiles weakily. "Yes. There is the young prince who loved his father and who would rule the Duelist Kingdom when he was older, and then there's myself now, his family destroyed by one he thought he could trust, trying to restore his kingdom without a heavy heart." Yama says.  
  
"You and Joseph have suffered so much. That's why I accompanied him here. I wish not for anyone I care for to suffer endlessly. " she says.  
  
Yama sighs, smiling at her. "It has not been easy for me, this is true. I am obligated to take on the duties of my family's throne, but it is not easy to do alone. I have only my guards and my servants to ease my troubles when I feel the most alone." Yama says. She feels tears beginning to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Your highness..." she chokes out.  
  
He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes.  
  
"Vienna, are you crying for me? You touch me deeply with your kindness, fair lady. Like you, I wish not for others to be in pain. " he says.  
  
He touched her face then, delicately, drying her eyes with his touch. Their eyes met again as he moved closer to her, bringing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
It was the first time he had ever kissed a woman, and it was everything he had expected it would be. Her lips were soft and moist, and he deepend the kiss between them as she allowed him to take her into his arms.  
  
"Lord Yama..." she gasps.  
  
"Lady Vienna, please forgive me if I was too forward. I have wanted to kiss you from the moment we met. I'm sorry if I crossed your boundaries." he says.  
  
She smiled, touching his face this time.  
  
"You have not offended me, your highness. I too share your feeling. I have only known you for a short time, but I feel as though we were destined to be together. I cannot explain these feelings." she says.  
  
He smiled. " Time together is wasted in thoughts of why. I do not ask for anymore than you are willing to give, Vienna. That is good enough for me." Yama says.  
  
She smiled in response. "I feel the same way, your highness." she says.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before his thin dam of restraint finally broke and he kissed her again, this time a long, passionate kiss. He parted from her slowly, both of them trembling from the newness of the experience.  
  
Fair lady, would you accompany me to my private quarters? I will arrange for the escort I promised u, if you would like that, but I would like for you to spend the rest of the evening in my company." Yama said.  
  
Her eyes met his, and knew exactly what he meant. She smiled and silenced him with another kiss, telling him everything he wanted to know with her small gesture...  
He led her that night into his private room, where he rid himself of the long cape and heavy boots. She sat down nervously on the bed and waited for him, as he sat down next to her. They turned to face each other and came together to share a tender, passionate kiss. The kiss grew longer as their hands explored each other's bodies, her hands coming to rest on his waist. He slowly unbuttoned her dress from the back, his soft filling her ears from the feeling of her skin against his hands. She pressed her body against his as he undressed her to the waist, taking a moment to take her in.  
  
"I cannot find the words to tell you how I feel at this moment, Vienna, there are none that will describe the passion I feel for you." he said.  
  
She could only gasp as he kissed her again, this time with more urgency than ever before. She felt as though she was drowning in the pleasure he was giving her, as he kissed her neck and shoulders, easing her down on the bed. He took a moment to undress himself in the same manner she was, and touched her where he hadn't before, his urges rising from the soft moans that came from him touching her soft breasts, his fingers barely gliding over her nipples. She stood shakily for a moment and let her dress fall to the floor, revealing herself to him. He finsihed undressing, the two of them returning to each other's embrace, falling into a deep, passionate kiss that never seemed to end. They wrapped their arms around each other, feeling the intense body heat and desire they had buily up for each other. She could feel his need for her and wanted to give of herself completely to him.  
  
"I am afraid, Vienna." he whispered, his hands sliding down her trembling bosom.  
  
"Afraid, Lord Yama?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I am afraid if I make love to you tonight, I may never want to leave your side, that I may fall deeply in love with you." he said.  
  
She silenced him with a sweet, romantic kiss. "I want this as you do, your highness. I am not afraid. To love you would be the greatest honor you could give me." she said.  
  
It was with these words that they smiled at each other and kissed once again... 


	5. lord kaiba

Tristen remembered the day well. It was the day that he and Joesph had become best friends, a friendship that had lasted through the two years that they had known each other.  
  
It had happened the morning after Joesph and Vienna had arrived at the castle, the lady that would soon be the young pharoh's bride woke up to the sun shining in from the windows and to the feeling of her lover's arms wrapped around her. His eyes opened as he felt her awaken, and the pair once again found themselves in each other's embrace. They shared another intense private moment that morning before parting ways to prepare themselves for the day.  
  
The pharoh waited patiently as Vienna dressed in a pair of borrowed robes, which suited her perfectly. Sharing a look and a smile between them, she laid her hand upon Yama's offered arm and let him lead her out onto the courtyard.  
  
It was there that a battle was set to commense. It was Joesph's first training session and he was to battle Tristen, Lord Yama's most trusted of his royal guard.  
  
The two men looked each other over as the pharoh's servents prepared them for battle. For Tristen, they chose dark green robes with a matching boots, with a shield and sword to defend himself. For Joesph, they chose form fitting blue and red robes with dark boots and weapons to match Tristen's. Vienna gasped as she saw the two young men arrive in full battle costume. She ran up to Joesph, concerned for his safety.  
  
"I am worried, Joesph. He has probably fought many men over the years. Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Vienna asked.  
  
Joesph smiled. "Thank you for your concern, Vienna. It is because of you that I know I can defeat him. You are my inspiration to greatness, fair lady." Joesph said.  
  
She grasped his hands tightly. "If you believe you can defeat him, then I belive in you, Joesph." she said.  
  
He smiled, raising his sword before him. He turned to face his opponent, the two of them meeting eye to eye.  
  
"Begin the battle." Yama told them.  
  
Joesph and Tristen charged towards each other, their swords clashing heavily against the other's. They exchanged blows for several minutes, each holding their own against the other.  
  
Tristen was surprised by the strength his opponent possessed. He hadn't imagined that a young wheat farmer would be so physically strong. He wondered if Joesph wondered the same about him, if he felt intimidated by the fact that he had been training all of his life for the royal guard. He looked into Joesph's eyes as their swords met closely and saw that he was as determained as he himself was.  
  
"I will not lose to a meager field worker." Tristen exclaimed.  
  
He commanded all of his strength to shove Joesph away from him, taking the opportunity of surprise to make his first attack.  
  
"Joesph!" Vienna exclaimed.  
  
She ran to his side as he fell to the ground, touching hsi chest where Tristen had inflicted a small chest wound. He was only bleeding a little, but it was enough to anger him even more. Joesph stood then, hsi hand covered his wound, red staining his hand and betraying his weakness to hsi enemy.  
  
"If you're ready to give up now, you would never make it as one of the pharoh's royal guard." Tristen told him.  
  
It was Tristen's turn to be surprised as Joesph lunged towards him, shoving him bodily to the ground with so much force that he had to struggle to life himself up to face him. What he saw was Joesph standing over him, his sword aimed at Tristen's heart.  
  
"I could end your life this second for what you have done to me, Tristen, but I am better than that. I have proved my worth as a warrior. Now it is your turn to prove your worth as a man." Joesph told him.  
  
Lord Yama and Vienna smiled as Joesph helped Tristen to his feet. The two men shook hands.  
  
"I accept as a member of the royal guard, Joesph. Congratualtions." Tristen said.  
  
Joesph smiled as Yama and Vienna came over to congratualte him as well. This is the proudest moment of my life, Joesph thought happily.  
The temple of Pandora, the goddess of war, was a sacred place, a place where the people of Duelist Kingdom came to pay their respects and a place of honor, respect and peace for those that chose to worship there. Lord Yama was the goddess Pandora's most faithful follower, building her temple for his and his people's use, worshipping amongst them as a commoner.  
  
"I may be pharoh, but I am only as great as those over which I rule. I cannot respect the needs and desires of others if I elevate myself above them." Lord Yama told his queen.  
  
It was customary for Joesph and Tristen to lead the royal couple into the temple every couple days. It was here they would befriend their fellow townspeople.  
  
"Lord Yama, thank you for helping our family. Without the help of you and your guard, our family would have perished last fall." one man told them.  
  
It pleased the pharoh greatly whenever he could help another. This particular family had been one of the many targets of Lord Titanis' army. He had attempted to destroy their season's crop in order to sway them against Yama, but they had foiled their enemies' plan.  
  
"We will not be swayed against you, your highness. We know you will protect us." the man's wife said.  
  
"It is our most sacred promise that we make to you and to all of our people, that we will never abandon you." Lady Vienna said.  
  
Yet there were others that did not share the beliefs of Lord Yama and Lady Vienna, those that considered themselves above all mortal souls and went out of their way to disrespect the very temple of the goddess that protected them.  
  
All heads turned as a procession of mages entered the temple, announcing the arrival of their master, a tall, regal man dressed in shimmering gold and prple robes, his determained blue eyes set on the royal couple and their guards.  
  
"All hail Lord Kaiba!!" the mages shouted.  
  
All the townspeople knelt before him, except for the royal couple and their guard. Lord Kaiba smirked at them.  
  
"I thought you considered yourself just like you were one of your townspeople. Why are you not kneeling in praise to me as the rest?" he asked.  
  
Lord Yama frowned. "You are not welcome, Lord Kaiba. Your presense here is unwelcome to the goddess Pandora. You decided to abandon your faith to worship the dark forces, therefore you have forfeit your right to come here." he said.  
  
Lord Kaiba smiled. "It is true what you say, but I shall come and go as I please. My servents and I have come here to play the shadow games and it would not be wise of you to challenge me." he said.  
  
It was times like this that tested the limits of Lord Yama's patience. He was known for his kindness and patience towards his fellow man, but even he was not immune to the taunts of one of his oldest rivals.  
  
He and Lord Kaiba had a history as old as they were. They were both only sons of two warring kingdoms that were seeking peace after many years of fighting. The resolution their fathers had come up with was the plan to build a temple between the two kingdoms, both fearing the goddess Pandora's wrath. Yama had carried their parents' plan, having always been deeply spiritual. He did what he believed was right in Pandora's eyes, but his rival, after many years of forced worship with his father, overthrew his father to rule his kingdom and denounced his religion.  
  
"I have found something else that gives me more satisfaction than the protection of the goddess." Lord Kaiba had told him.  
  
His two most loyal servents were at his side as always, his helpers in playing the shadow games. They were both tall and slender, one with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and the other with a darker complexation and shoulder length blonde hair. Around the pale haired one's neck, he wore a necklace of pure gold, a ring with a pyramid in the middle, adorned with small sharp ornaments hanging from it, the other held Kaiba's most cherished possession, a solid gold staff with a large golden eye on the top.  
  
"I challenge anyone that thinks they can defeat me in a duel." Lord Kaiba said.  
  
"These people have come to worship, to find peace. If you must insist on playing your shadow games, please do so amongst yourselves." Lord Yama said.  
  
Lord Kaiba snatched the staff from his servent's hand, pointing it at Lord Yama threateningly. Joesph and Tristen jump up before him, raising their swords in his defense.  
  
"It is a waste of time to argue with you, Pharoh Yama. It'll only be a matter of time until we settle our family's score. I will let you live...for now." Lord Kaiba said. 


	6. malik and bakura

The mere mention of the name Lord Titanis drove ice through the veins of his enemies. Even his most faithful servents feared him. He was not known for being a gentle man. He ruled over those that served him with a heavy hand, expecting nothing less than perfection. He had only one quest- to be the sumpreme leader of the Duelist Kingdom. He had been the leader of the former Lord Sanya's royal guard, enduring the feeble ruling of the late pharoh. He had been shocked when Lord Sanya had sent away a family that had come for guidance with his reassurances that everything would be fine.  
  
"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Lord Sanya, but I am surprised that you did not punish them for questioning your authority. They are supposed to look upon you as a god, yet you treat them as if they were family." Titanis had said.  
  
The pharoh laid his hand on hsi pale haired guardian's shoulders.  
  
"Fear not. Punishing those that oppose me is not my way. I am of the same flesh and blood as those I serve. It is only ruling with kindness that make me a suitable king." Lord Sanya had told him.  
  
Ruling with kindness indeed, Lord Titanis thought. It is only ruling with punishment that people understand. Lord Sanya and now his son, Pharoh Yama, were the only rulers he knew that treated their subjects like equals. He had planned to eliminate them both at the same time, but his guards had failed to find Lord Sanya's son. He had reviled in the pain and betrayal in Lord Sanya's eyes as hsi most faithful servents carried out their orders to take the pharoh's life.  
  
It was only a matter of time before he dealt with Lord Yama as well, finally taking his place as the unquestionable Pharoh Titanis. He and lord Yama's guards had been at war for two years, neither of them willing to back down from their goal. Lord Yama had been very successful since he had taken over for his father in protecting his people from the evil deeds he had commanded his armies to do, including destroying small villages, wiping out entire families in the process, in the effort to sway the angry villagers against their king. Lord Yama, however, had formed an army of his father's most faithful and together they had dealt with Lord Titanis' troops swiftly. Every day that one of hsi guard brought news that they had not yet fullfilled hsi command to bring back the lifeless body of his enemy angered him to no end.  
  
"Perhaps my guards need to be taught their palce under my command." he said.  
  
He sat alone within his castle walls, awaiting word from his guard about the young Lord Yama. He had two glasses of wine beside him, and an invitation on his lips if he was disappointed once again. The young guard walked in to greet his lord, and fell to his knees before him, begging him for mercy for not being able to carry out his duties once again. Lord Titanis stood then and walked up to the young man.  
  
"Raise yourself form the ground, my lowly slave. I have an invitation for you. I would like to share a glass of wine with me. It would not be wise for you to refuse." Lord Titanis said.  
  
The guard shakily complied, the two men taking a large swallow of their drinks. To the young man's surprise, the wine was very cold and slightly bitter, yet pleased him greatly.  
  
"My lord, you must have forgiven me. This wine...the taste is exquisite." he said.  
  
He took the glass from his hand.  
  
"You are mistaken, slave. I have punished you as an example to all the others that wish to defy me." Lord Titanis said.  
  
The young man fell to the ground as the effect of the poison coursed through his body, ending his life within a matter of a few minutes.  
  
Lord Titanis smiled...  
Few things gave the two young men more pleasure than this. Their passion was the shadow games, using the items from the temples of the goddesses to send their victims into the shadow realm to claim their souls when they lost. It was almost too easy, considering how popular the card game was. On the cards were pictures of beasts and warriors that inhabited the lands around them, a seemingly innocent pasttime.  
  
They both could remember the day that the cards had come alive for them. Before they had become acquinted with Lord Kaiba, the pair had also become disillusioned with their way of life. They decided that they would be happier searching for the fabled treasures of the goddesses.  
  
There were seven- made of gold, with mysterious, unknown powers. They had been created by Lord Sanya's son, a deeply religious man who had laid each one in tribute in each of the temples he had built to please the goddesses. Between the two of them they had two- the gold ring the pale haired one wore around his neck and the gold staff that their master had taken from them when they had become his slaves.  
  
Their names were Malik and Bakura, best friends and more that were as different as night and day. Malik was the darker haired one, the more dominent of the two that gained the most upmost pleasure from purging his enemies' souls. Bakura was the pale haired one that had sold them to Lord Kaiba with promises to his partner that he would lead them into even greater wealth. His weakness was his insatiable bloodlust, which Malik had satisfied by using the staff to finish off their victims.  
  
In the time that they had served Lord Kaiba, they had not regretted a moment. He made sure their needs were met, and visa versa. Together the three of them would play the shadow games, Kaiba claimign their cards and his slaves savoring the taste of victory.  
  
Lord Kaiba's worst enemy was Pharoh Yama. The two men had never seen eye to eye on the peace agreement that their families had agreed upon, and this caused Kaiba to hate his rival immensely.  
  
"There must be a way to weaken the ever peaceful Lord Yama. Surely there is something we can do to bring him to his knees." Kaiba told them.  
  
"There is a way, Lord Kaiba. There is a man we know we hates the pharoh as much as you do, the former leader of his royal guard. He has a plan, a plan to destroy Lord Yama that will not fail." Malik said.  
  
Bakura smiled. "I grow anxious at the mere thought." he said, his eyes becoming dark, his bloodlust growing...  
Duel Monsters was the bane of Lord Yama's existance. The card game itself was harmless. with it's colorful drawings and the friendships his people fostered in playing the games. It was the thieves of the items he had created in praise to the goddesses that gave him the most grief. Somehow these thieves were able to use the items to pull their opponents into another dimension, and would claim them body and soul when they would lose. Many terrified onlookers told him horrific stories of how they would see Lord Kaiba's two young slaves with blood on their hands, satisfaction on their faces.  
  
"They were like animals, there was blood everywhere. No one could get close enough because the pale haired one would hiss at them like a demon possessed." one told him.  
  
This was not the reason that he had created the seven items. He had created them when he had turned seventeen, a year after he had taken over the throne. He had been very successful in his many battles against Lord Tiatanis' armies and he knew who he had to thank for that- his two most faithful guards Joesph and Tristen and the goddesses in which he served.  
  
To thank the goddesses for their guidance, he commanded that seven temples be built across the land and he was to bestow upon each a gift of the most precious gold. In creating them, he envisioned what would please each of the goddesses the most.  
  
For the first, the goddess of justice, he created a scale in which she could judge those that came to her with an evil heart.  
  
For the second, the goddess of truth, a staff with an golden eye on the top.  
  
For the third, the goddess of beauty, a beautifully adorned pendant in the shape of a ring.  
  
For the fourth, the goddess of the night, he created an eye in which she could see through the darkness.  
  
For the fifth, the goddess of fortune, another pendant, a golden tauk.  
  
For the sixth, the goddess of life, he gave her a golden anhk.  
  
The last item, however...was the one special gift he was to give to the one that gave him the strength and courage to face and defeat Lord Titanis' armies. for the goddess Pandora, on the night that he and the Lady Vienna were wed, the two of them together offered their gift, a small golden chest with a set of gold puzzle pieces inside. He and his new wife knelt before the alter, Joesph and Tristen right behind them, kneeling as well.  
  
"For the goddess Pandora, we offer to you this gift. the pieces of the puzzle represent the many pieces of my life that you helped me to put together and it is with untold gratitude that we present this to you." Lord Yama said.  
  
He sat the offering within the alter and took his new wife's hand, leading her into their new life together...  
  
That had been two years before, and he loved the Lady Vienna even more today that he had on the day that they met. He was grateful that she and Joesph had come to him that day. In Joesph, he had found a dedicated guard a determained warrior whose strength rivaled that of even his beastly warriors. He and Tristen had become good friends over the years, and had made their way up the ranks to become his personal guards.  
  
As for Vienna, she was everything to him. Every moment that they had together was like a blessing. He never missed an opportunity to let her know how he felt.  
  
"My love, I love you so very much. I am so grateful to have you in my life." Yama told her.  
  
It was with these words that she would smile in such a way that would cause his heart to beat just a little faster just before she would close the space between them and put her hands into his short dark hair and stroke the back of his neck lovingly. Her touch was his only weakness and she knew it, as he smiled at her and took her into his arms for an intense, passioante kiss.  
  
"My queen, I want you to know that I care for you as more than just an object of my affection. I love you in every way imaginable." he told her.  
  
"Your highness, we have been together for two years and never once have you ever made me feel less than compketely loved by you. Since the day we met, I've felt as though we shared the same heart. I will love you for always, my Lord Yama." she said.  
  
As they embraced, they knew that no more words were needed between them...  
Lord Titanis laughed evilly at the royal couple sharing a private moment just outside their palace balcony.  
  
"Enjoy yourselves while you can, young lovers. You only have precious time left to be together before I eliminate you both." he said. 


	7. vienna

Pg. 15  
  
Until recently, he had thought his plan to destroy the pharoh and his queen would be an impossible task. He had tried unsuccessfully for two years, and hadn't imagined that this minions would have such a hard time taking down his former rival's son. Lord Yama's two guards, two youth's by the names of Joseph and Tristen, had dealt with every obstacle thrown in their path with ease.  
  
"It's a shame that they are working for him instead of me. I could use such warriors at my side." Lord Titanis said. Normally, he would not ally himself with another, but there was something in the young man's voice when he spoke of his hatred for the pharoh that interested him. He looked him over, the tall, serious lord with the short dark hair and blue eyes that were as cold as ice. He was accompanied by two of his slaves who dared speak unless they were spoken to.  
  
"Lord Titanis, I have come to you because we have something in common. I do not wish to see the end of my days with hopes in my being for Pharoh Yama to be dealt with. He has caused my family and I, much suffering, and I cannot rest until the day he meets his bitter end." Lord Kaiba told him.  
  
"It seems you were right in your assumption of me, Lord Kaiba, but I have yet to carry out this deed. What makes you so sure that you can succeed where I have failed?" Lord Titanis asked.  
  
"My two slaves here told me you know his weakness, a way to get to him. If this is true, I will lay my vast armies at your feet, ready to jump at your command." Kaiba said.  
  
Lord Titanis laughed. "You are foolish! You have come here wasting my time, there is no way any one man from your vast armies could defeat the noble pharoh." he exclaimed.  
  
Kaiba's two slaves stepped forward.  
  
"We know of your plan, Lord Titanis, and I can promise that my partner and I here can carry it out." Malik told him. Lord Titanis smiled when he saw the murderous glint in the two slave's eyes.  
  
"Very well. I accept your invitaion, Lord Kaiba, but if you fail me as so many others have in the past, I can promise you that my wrath will be worse than anything you could ever imagine!!" Lord Titanis exclaimed.  
  
Lord Kaiba smiled, as his minions did too, awaiting their commnads...  
  
This was the worst kind of torture he's ever felt, Bakura thought. Normally he enjoyed his partner's sadism in it's many forms, but this was too much even for him.  
  
The two lovers had found a place to be alone within Lord Kaiba's castle, and Malik had only teased him with strong innuedo and promises to return, leaving him chained helplessly to their bed.  
  
"I like it when you're weak, Bakura. I want to completely dominate you, make you beg for me." Malik told him. His breath caught in his throat as Malik finally returned. He heard his partner laugh and he cried out in despair.  
  
"Why do you treat me this way, Malik? It hurts me to be imprisoned this way." Bakura exclaimed.  
  
Bakura gasped and wrestled with his bonds as he felt Malik sit down on top of him, touching his bare chest and running his hands down between his legs. Bakura maoned as he felt his lover's mouth move close enough to him there that he could feel his breath. Malik laughed again when he heard his captive whimper desperately. He held a small knife in his hand, showing it to Bakura.  
  
"I will do something for you, Bakura, but you have to do something for me first." Malik said. When he saw the shiny metal glisten against Malik's wrist, he knew what he had to do. He carefully loosened his weaker partner's bonds to allow him to fall to his knees before him and perform the deed as he had asked. Bakura was more than willing, as he took Malik into his mouth, pleasuring him as only he could. Malik moaned loudly as he weaved his hands into Bakura's long white hair, pressing him further down on him. Within minutes, with a loud cry, Malik found his release, not allowing his lover to pull away. He allowed Bakura to stand and thier eyes met as Malik kept his promise. Bakura smiled as the knife sliced into Malik's wrist, exposing his blood to his eager partner. He allowed Bakura the taste of it as he returned the favor, loving the way Bakura moaned as he too soon found his release.  
  
The lovers held each other as they fell asleep in each other's arms, Malik weak from the loss of blood and Bakura exhausted from their intimacy.  
  
"Tomorrow...we will have a new victim to devour, my lover...the Lady Vienna." Malik said.  
  
Bakura nodded in agreement, falling into a restful sleep, dreaming of the following day...  
Even though she was the queen, Vienna had never forgotten the circumstances that had brought her to Lord Yama in the first place. She had come there with Joseph to help him avenge his family, and together they had done so. He and Tristen had been at their side when she and the pharoh had wed, and they had remained good friends over the years.  
  
One of the things that she loved to share with him was the time spent in the royal gardens, tending to the many beautiful plants, trees, and flowers. Joseph had to admit to himself, despite his loyalty to the royal couple, he had always fostered strong feelings for his former companion who had cared for his wounds so long before.  
  
Their trip to the castle two years before had been a long and treacherous one, fueled only by their determination and sheer willpower to reach their goal. He'd guessed his feelings had reached their strongest the day of the storm...  
  
They had been riding together on her family's strongest horse for what seemed like days on end. Neither of them could remember the last night they had a bath or a good night's rest except for out in the wilderness. They were both exhausted, but pushed on nevertheless. They both looked up as it started to rain. Feeling Vienna's hands tighten on his waist as it began to rain heavily, he commanded their steed onward to find shelter for the two of them.  
  
What he found was an abandoned farmhouse with a leaky roof and an empty barn in which they could spend the night. Vienna prepared a place for them to sleep in some hay and a few blankets she found. He collasped beside her on the hay after feeding her horse and making sur he had plenty of water.  
  
She awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of Joseph softly groaning in pain. Concerned, she asked him what was wrong.  
  
"Vienna...I feel dizzy, my head is spinning." he moaned.  
  
She puts her hand to his head and felt that he was running a fever from being exposed to the rain. Trembling, he curled up into the fetal position. She covered him with the blankets, unsure of what she could do to make him stop shivering from the chills he was suffering. She turned him to face her as she heard him begin to silently cry in his anguish.  
  
"Vienna..." he gasps.  
  
She looked into his eyes and in an instant, knew that she would do whatever it took to make him feel better.  
  
"Joseph, please tell me how I can help you, how I can ease your suffering." she said.  
  
"I am so cold, Vienna. Please lay down next to me and hold me to keep me warm. I promise, I won't..." he begged.  
  
She touched his face then and smiled.  
  
"I trust you, Joseph, don't worry." she said.  
  
She curled up next to him under the blankets, warming him with her body heat. His trembling ceased a little, but she felt it wasn't enough. She sat up and looked at him, loosening her robes a little.  
  
"What are you doing, Vienna?" he asked.  
  
"It's okay Joseph. I don't want you to pass out from your fever. Please hold me as tightly as possible and share my warmth." Vienna said. She shuddered as she laid down again, allowing him even closer to her than before. She could feel his hands on her hips and stomach, drawing the warmth from her bare skin. She allowed him to almost completely disrobe her, his shaking ceasing as he relaxed into her arms. He jumped back as he felt one of his hands graze her bosom lightly, and he blushed, apologizing profusely.  
  
"It's okay, Joseph. Everything is okay." she told him.  
  
He sighed and looked up into her eyes, seeing only her concern for him, touched by her gesture, he reached out and kissed her lips ever so gently. To his surprise, she did not pull away from him as he deepend the kiss between them and felt her press her body against his.  
  
"Vienna...if we continue on like this...I don't want you to do this just because you feel sorry for me." he moaned breathlessly.  
  
She smiled. "I would never be with someone out of pity, Joseph. I geninuely care about you and I don't mind you and I spending the night in each other's arms. Sometimes it's just nice to be close to someone." Vienna said.  
  
He smiled as she smiled back at him to take her into his arms again. As much as he desired her at his very moment, he had been so moved with what she had said, that all he did was sigh happily and snuggled up close to her, allowing himself to be lulled asleep by the sound of her heartbeat.  
Lady Vienna, I want to thank you." Joseph said.  
  
"For what, Joseph?" she asked.  
  
For the night that you helped me when we were traveling here two years ago, when I was sick from fever. I never thanked you for being there for me that night." Joseph said.  
  
She smiled at him. "You do not need to thank me. What you have done for Lord Yama and I for the last two years is thanks enough." she said.  
  
"I would have done the things I've done whether I was a warrior or a commoner. I did them in honor of you and his highness." Joseph said.  
  
"How honorable." a voice said.  
  
They both turned to look to see who had spoken to them. Joseph stood before the queen instantly, drawing his sword.  
  
"I know you, you're Bakura, one of Lord Kaiba's slaves. What are you doing here? What do you want?" Joseph asked.  
  
The pale haired youth smiled at him... "I have come to take the life of the queen." he simply stated.  
  
Vienna gasped. Joseph held his ground, his anger rising. "You will have to go through me first." he said.  
  
Vienna watched helplessly as Bakura lunged towards Joseph, wrestling him to the ground. She heard Joseph scream out in pain as Bakura's bloodlust took ahold of him and he bit viciously into Joseph's neck, causing him to bleed profusely. With his free hand, he grabbed his attacker and flung him away from him. Joseph put his hand to his neck, feeling the warmth of his exposed wound. Bakura smiled. His smile held a depth of evil, as he licked the blood from his hands. As Bakura lunged at Joseph again, Joseph was prepared this time. Joseph plunged his small knife into Bakura's side. Vienna gasped as she watched him wince and fall to the ground. Just as he thought his troubles were over, Joseph heard another young man's laughter.  
  
"Seems as though my partner was too weak to carry out his duties. I guess I will have to finish what he started." Malik stated.  
  
"I will end your life the way I ended his." Joseph exclaimed.  
  
Malik just laughed. "That's where you're wrong, because there's a difference between my lover and myself. I have something he does not." Malik said.  
  
He smiled again as he raised into the air the golden staff from the temple of the goddess of truth. All of a sudden, it was as if time had frozen and Joseph was immobilized, unable to defend the queen. Frozen in fear, Vienna stared at her attacker as the two of them were able to move freely, but Joseph was not.  
  
"Joseph!" she screamed. "What have you done to him?" she exclaimed.  
  
"It will do you no good to try to escape your fate. He is helpless to do anything for you now. With this rod, I have transported us to the shadow realm, where no one can interfere in my plans for you." Malik said.  
  
"The shadow realm?" she asked quizicly. "I don't understand! Why are you doing this?!" she screamed.  
  
"Do not waste your last precious moments asking for reasons why. What happens now is no longer in your control." Malik said.  
  
As she saw him come towards her with the rod, which somehow had transformed into a small knife, she decided she would not give up easily, not without a fight. The two of them struggled against each other, equally matched in their strength and determination. Malik caught sight of his partner lying in a crumpled heap, out of the corner of his eye. The disturbing sight caused his anger to rise to its breaking point.  
  
"You hurt someone I loved. For that, you will pay with your life!" Malik exclaimed.  
  
With all of his strength, he swung at the weakend queen and sent her reeling to the ground below. Before she could respond, he quickly jumped on top of her, plunging the rod deep within her midsection. She screamed out in pain as her asailant pulled out his weapon, removing himself and his partner from the scene before he brought them back from the shadow realm.  
  
Waking up as if from a nightmare, Joseph shouted when he saw the crumpled figure of the Lady Vienna lying on the ground, her blood staining the ground beneath her. He took her into his arms, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Someone please summon Lord Yama at once! Lady Vienna, I am so sorry... I tried to save you, I did. I did everything I could..." he cried out.  
  
"Lord Kaiba's slaves sent us to the shadow realm with his golden staff. There was nothing you could do. I don't blame you, Joesph. I would never do that." Vienna said.  
  
"VIENNA!!" Lord Yama screamed in horror.  
  
He ran to her side immediately, taking her into his arms. Joesph broke down in tears as he saw Lord Yama begin to cry as well.  
  
"Vienna...my queen...my love..." he cried.  
  
"My lord, do not weep for me. Despite what has happened, not even death could take away what you and I have had together for the last two years. There's no place I'd rather be than in your arms, my love." Vienna said.  
  
Yama could feel himself shaking as she said those words, staring at the woman he loved. He embraced her to him as she returned his embrace, the lovers sharing their last kiss. Feeling her become still in his arms, he drew away from her as she took her last breath.  
  
"Vienna? Vienna!!!" he shouted.  
  
Joesph fell to his knees as he saw the once powerful pharoh burst out in tears, screaming out in his pain and anguish. Watching as Lord Yama cried bitterly over the loss of his wife, Joesph knew there was nothing anyone could ever do to take the pain away.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. pandora

Disclaimer-Yugioh is not mine. It does not belong to me.  
  
" I see that you have carried out my plan as you promised. You are to be commended." Lord Titanis said.  
  
"My partner was killed in the process of carrying out your evil deed. What do you intend to do to amend this situation?" Malik asked.  
  
Lord Titanis laughed, much to the blonde's chargin. "You are Lord Kaiba's slave, Malik. What happens to you and Bakura is none of my concern." he said.  
  
"How dare you treat me this way after we risked our lives to do your bidding?! What makes you think I can't finish you just as easily?" Malik asked.  
  
The taller man walked over to his accuser, calmly running his fingers through his own long white hair. He saw Malik frown at him and transform his golden staff into a knife in which to attack. Before he could respond, however, Lord Titanis had seized him around the neck, lifting him off the ground to face him. He smiled as he snatched the knife from his hands, tightening his grip as Malik struggled against him helplessly.  
  
"I admire your courage for standing up to me, considering that you know I cannot kill you because you are not my property. I will not tolerate such behavior of any kind from anyone who serves me." he said.  
  
He flung the smaller man to the ground, laughing. "Return to your master and tell him to finish what he has started. I want the pharoh dead as well!" Lord Titanis exclaimed.  
It was just like before, Tristen thought, only now Lord Yama's grief was even worse than when he had lost his father. Although he did not blame Joesph for not being able to save his queen, the proud warrior had not spoken a word since the incident. Tristen had been through this before with the pharoh, and he too, felt helpless to ease his master's loss.  
  
Together, with his royal army and with Joesph and Tristen by his side, Lord Yama tearfully laid his beloved to rest in the royal tombs. Since that time, he had remained within his private quarters only coming out whenever he was required to fullfill his royal duty. As always, Joesph and Tristen stood stationed before their master's bedroom doors, both confused at what they should do.  
  
"I wasn't as close to Lady Vienna as Lord Yama was, but I can understand the pain that he is suffering. I would do anything to change what has happened." Joesph said.  
  
"I have known the pharoh for many years now. There must be a way to get through to him." Tristen said.  
  
"Tristen, wait!" Joesph exclaimed.  
  
Tristen walked into Lord Yama's quarters to find him sitting on the floor in their bedroom, lost in thought. He made no attempt to conceal his tears as he sat there remembering his lady love and the short life they had spent together. He smiled, thinking of how beautiful she was the day they were married, in her white gown with gold trim, a blush covering her face as they came face to face before the priest.  
  
Their eyes met and they shared a smile between them. That night together was like an exquisite dance, the two of them sharing their love and passion for each other. With the room bathed in candlelight, the couple took their time in their intimacy. He undressed her slowly, coming together in each other's arms as he claimed her lips in a long, passionate kiss. They continued to kiss as they laid down on the bed, her weaving her hands into his short dark hair...he recalled watching her as she slept afterwards, her face aglow in the moonlight...remembering now was too much for him to bear.  
  
"Vienna...my queen...my love..." he moaned.  
  
Tristen bowed to him. "Your highness." he said.  
  
Not realizing he had company, he quickly covered his face with his arms, waving his guard away.  
  
"Go away, Tristen. I am in no mood for visitors now." Yama said.  
  
"Please forgive me, your highness, but I am worried about you. I understand what you are going through, but we need your leadership more than ever." Tristen said.  
  
Yama looked at him then, his eyes burning. "There's no way that you could possibly understand! Vienna was the love of my life, the only woman I have ever loved, and someone just took her away from me!" Yama shouted.  
  
"It is true that I did not know the Lady Vienna that well, your highness, but I think I can understand, yes. I was there when they killed your father, and felt my heart rip into pieces when he died in your arms, just as the queen did. I am sorry, your highness. I did not intend to upset you more." Tristen said.  
  
Lord Yama looked up at his friend for a moment as he struggled to stand up. Tristen offered him his hand and he accepted it. He shook Tristen's hand.  
  
"Thank you, Tristen. You have always been one of my closest friends. You are right. It is useless for me to forfeit my duties as pharoh because of what has happened. That is not what the Lady Vienna would have wanted." Yama said.  
  
"Perhaps you should seek guidance on what you should do next. Maybe you should go to the temple of the goddess Pandora and ask her for some kind of help." Tristen said.  
  
Yama smiled then and nodded. "Yes. You and Joesph have everything prepared for my departure." he said.  
  
Tristen bowed again. "Yes, your highness." he said.  
  
Thinking again of his fallen queen, Yama decided right then and there for the sake of his lady love, that he would do whatever it took to make things right again.  
  
"For my kingdom and for the beautiful Lady Vienna...this I vow!" he said.  
The torches that Joesph and Tristen held lit the way for them and Lord Yama to enter the temple late that night.  
  
"Thank you for suggesting that we do this, Tristen. This is one of the few places where the Lady Vienna and I could find peace of mind." Yama said.  
  
He sighed as he thought of her again. She had been there when he had dedicated each of the offerings at the temples, including the one they were standing before now, the alter of the goddess Pandora. As Yama knelt before the alter, Joesph and Tristen presented offerings of flower petals and herbs, bowing as well. The two men sighed as Yama sat down on the temple floor, lowering his head to his knees. He began to tremble then, finally overcome in his grief.  
  
"Goddess Pandora, I have come to you to seek your guidance, to help me deal with the grief my wife's death has caused. I realize my kingdom needs my leadership, but I fear I no longer have the strength to be pharoh. I am afraid of continuing on any longer." Yama cried.  
  
The three of them looked up as the small golden box Lord Yama had laid on top of the alter began to glow, sending them into some kind of strange vortex, freezing everything around them in time.  
  
"What is going on?" Tristen asked.  
  
"It's just like before when that slave committed the crime against the queen." Joesph said.  
  
Yama felt a hand touch his face gently, bringing it under his chin to lift his face up. Joesph and Tristen raised their swords, only to realize they wouldn't be needed. Before them stood a woman like none of them had ever seen. She was clothed in shimmering robes, tall and slender, with waist length black wavy hair that was decorated with ribbon, flowers and glitter. She was like a spectre almost, appearing before them enveloped in a bright purple glow.  
  
"Do not be afraid, Pharoh Yama. I have not abandoned you." she said.  
  
Her voice was almost like a song, a whisper in their ears. Somehow she allowed Yama to rise to his feet so that he could face her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
She took his hands. "I am Pandora, the goddess of war. I have appeared before you today, my most faithful servent, because I sensed your most desperate need." she said.  
  
Tears sprung to his eyes instantly, out of fear and sadness.  
  
"Do not fear me. I have come to help you. I have always been close, ever watchful. I have seen what has happened to your lady fair." Pandora said.  
  
"It was with her that I found the strength to face my enemies, to face the fears I had of being the ruler of the Duelist Kingdom." Yama said.  
  
"Yes. In a way, this is true, but the strength in which you speak, Lord Yama, still lies within you. The Lady Vienna was a very good woman, pure of heart. When she died, we took her with us to rest and she told us that the only suffering she felt was knowing that you were in pain." Pandora said.  
  
Yama fell to his knees. "No...I do not wish for my queen to suffer any longer!!" he cried.  
  
"There is a way to find the peace that the both of you so desperately desire. The man who took Lady Vienna's life possessed one of the seven items of the goddesses, which allowed him to take her into the shadow realm, where we are now. I know you are familiar with Duel Monsters." Pandora said.  
  
"Yes. Many of the people of my kingdom engage in these card games, yet somehow my enemies have been able to use the games in such a way to cause destruction." Yama said.  
  
"That is the power of the items you gave to all of us, Lord Yama. Because they were given to us on the eve of the millinium, they were infused with even stronger magic than they would have been at any other time. Each item inherited the powers of the goddess in which it was given, and the dark powers of the changing of time." she said.  
  
"The changing of time? Tell me what to do, my goddess. I am willing to do whatever you bid me to do." Yama said.  
  
Pandora smiled. "I have never doubted you, Yama. I know that you have a heart that is pure and a dedication that is true. What I want you to do is to take the item that you have given me and use it to defeat your enemies." she said.  
  
He looked up at the golden box on the alter.  
  
"How can I do this task? I am confused." he told her.  
  
"With this item and my guidance, you will use the game of Duel Monsters in which to avenge your fallen wife. The item you possess will allow you to pull your enemies into the shadow realm and claim their souls in the name of the goddesses you worship." she said.  
  
"I have never played the games before. I have only passing knowledge of how it works." Yama said.  
  
"I will give you a special deck of cards, cards that will only grant you victory if you believe in them completely. In the shadow realm, the monsters on the cards become alive and real before your eyes. This is what your enemies use to intimidate their victims. You will use the knowledge I have given to fullfill your destiny." she said.  
  
She took his hands and led him to the alter, handing him the box.  
  
"When you put the pieces together, it will come to represent a pyramid which I have named the Millinium Puzzle. It will grant you my power...there is a catch to recieving my power however. If anything should happen to you before you retrieve the missing items, your soul will become trapped within the puzzle and will not be released until another puts the puzzle together once again." she said.  
  
"Retrieve the missing items?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. You must reclaim the items that were stolen from the temples. Only two have been stolen so far, the Millinium Rod and the Millinium Ring. Your Millinium Puzzle will guide your actions, Lord Yama, it will lead you and direct you where you need to go. Are you willing to accept the conditions of what I desire to be at peace?" she asked.  
  
Wihtout hesitation, he said, "Yes. I will agree to complete your task, goddess Pandora." he said.  
  
She smiled at him. "I never doubted you, Lord Yama. There is one last thing I must do, my loyal servant. I am going to give you the gift of my magicthat will allow you power over your enemies. It will cause you a great deal of physical pain, but it is necessary to carry out your deed." she said.  
  
Again Joesph and Tristen raised their swords.  
  
"No. Lower your weapons. I am doing this for my kingdom and for the Lady Vienna." Yama said.  
  
The two men bowed to him as Pandora moved closer to him, raising her hand to his forehead.  
  
"I, the goddess Pandora, grant this mortal the power of the changing of time, the power of the golden eye!" she exclaimed.  
  
Yama shouted out in horrific pain as she burned into his forehead a symbol of a small golden eye.  
  
"Your highness!" Joesph and Tristen shouted, as he fell to the ground, losing consciousness...  
"Your highness, are you alright?" Tristen asked.  
  
Yama winced from the throbbing pain that was coming back to him, touching his forehead where she had touched him.  
  
"What are the two of you doing here? What happened to me?" he asked.  
  
"Tristen and I carried you back to the castle, lord Yama. The goddess Pandora appeared to you in the temple and gave you her power, along with the gold box she was given by you." Joesph said.  
  
Tristen helped him sit up in bed as Joesph handed him the box. Yama opened it, looking at the puzzle pieces. Scattering them into his lap, he found underneath a deck of cards that hadn't been there before. He turned one over and looked at it. It was a picture of a warrior clad in purple robes, similiar to the ones Pandora had been wearing. The person in the picture held a long green staff and had hair the color of shimmering aqua.  
  
"The Dark Magician." he read.  
  
Joesph and Tristen gasped as they saw the golden eye on his forehead begin to glow, and Yama could hear a voice calling to him.  
  
"These are the cards of which I spoke. Complete the puzzle. From the time it is completed, it will control your actions from now on." the voice said.  
  
He looked down at the gold puzzle pieces and then at his two guards.  
  
"Joesph, Tristen, please assume your places outside my door. I will call you if you are needed." he said.  
  
The two men bowed to him, resuming their stances outside the pharoh's bedroom doors. Feeling as though his very life depended om it, he quickly put the puzzle together. He gasped as it began to glow in his hands and it was then that he felt like everything changed.  
  
Any fears, any doubts he had about himself and the strength he had to deal with his enemies was gone. Within him now blazed his true heart, one of courage, determination and the power undeniable to face any obstacle. He stood then as he held the puzzle in his hands, placing it on a necklace around his neck. He raised his hand to his bedroom door, slamming them open with his new powers.  
  
"Your highness!!" Joesph and Tristen shouted, startled.  
  
Yama smiled, the first smile they had seen on his face in ages. The pharoh they saw before them was different somehow, his eyes filled with an inner fore that could not be extinquished.  
  
"My most faithful guards, I have a job for the two of you. I want you to summon Lord Kaiba's slave to my castle. We have...a score to settle." he said. 


	9. malik's battle

Ever since the moment he had seen his companion fall to the ground from the wound that ended his life, Malik had only found comfort in the tomb in which Bakura now rested. He claimed his loverÕs golden ring as his own, using it to send them both to the shadow realm where they could communicate beyond the grave.   
  
Yet somehow Bakura was different now. His eyes, normally the sweetest caramel brown, were now black as midnight, anger and disappointment clouding them.   
  
ÔYou can no longer control me, Malik. My soul has become trapped with the ring. It is now up to you to avenge me, my lover, to end the pharohÕs life the way his guard ended mine.Ó Bakura said.  
  
He allowed Malik to take him into his arms, not being completely submissive as normal. He stroked MalikÕs hair affectionately. The two men shared a quick kiss before parting from each other.   
  
ÒI promise you, Bakura.Ó he said.   
ÒYou have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, Pharoh Yama. These games are not childÕs play. You wonÕt last any longer than your wife did under my command.Ó Malik said.   
  
Lord Yama smiled, much to his enemyÕs surprise. ÒYour words can no longer effect me, slave. You may have the power of darkness, but I have something much stronger. I have the love, faith and trust of those close to me and the undying love of my departed wife.Ó he said.   
  
Malik smirked. ÒThatÕs a shame. I was hoping the last words before I claimed your soul would be worth remembering.Ó he said.   
  
ÒBegin the duel!Ó they both said.   
  
Malik smiled as he waved his hands before him, making the Millinium Ring appear. Lord Yama did not blink as their surroundings suddenly became pitch black, forcing the two of them into the shadow realm. They each sat their decks before them. Malik smiled at the pharoh.   
  
ÒSince youÕre new to this game, IÕll let you start first.Ó he said.   
  
Lord Yama looked at his handful of cards, and chose.   
  
ÒI call upon the Feral Imp in defense mode.Ó he said.   
  
Malik laughed. ÒAnd to think, I actually thought dueling you would be a challenge. I summon the Dark Witch in attack mode!Ó he said.   
  
From the card appeared a tall, shapely female monster wearing a short dress with large blue wings. Brandishing her weapon, she made short work of her enemyÕs monster.   
  
ÒYou were lucky that he was in defense mode. You only get 2000 points per duel. Whomever runs out first loses. Send out your next monster.Ó he said.   
  
ÒI send out the Ancient Elf in attack mode.Ó Yama said.  
  
ÒAnother weal card...destroy it, my Dark Witch!Ó Malik said.  
  
Yama watched as his lifepoints fell to 1650. Malik laughed again.   
  
ÔIs that all you have, weak cards? IÕm surprised. I thought a possessor of one of the fabled Millinium items would own much stronger cards.Ó he said.   
  
ÔYou may be a strong duelist, but you underestimate my strength...I call upon the Empress of Judgement.Ó Yama said.   
  
From this card appeared a beautiful female fairy with dark eyes and flowing hair who finished off MalikÕs Dark Witch instantly. He watched as his lifepoints fell to 1700.   
  
ÒOnly someone who was losing would celebrate such a small victory. I summon the Android Pyscho Shocker!Ó Malik said.   
  
Yama gasped as his powerful card fell to his enemyÕs card, falling to 1350 lifepoints. He peered once again at his handful of cards and smiled.   
  
ÒI call upon Summoned Skull in attack mode!Ó Yama said.   
  
MalikÕs irratation began to rise as he watched his monster fall to YamaÕs winged demon, falling to 1600 lifepoints.   
  
ÒVery nicely played. I have no cards to defeat your monster. I guess I will have to play this magic card along with this next monster and a trap card as well.Ó Malik said.   
  
Yama could hear that voice calling out to him once again.   
  
ÒYou are playing very well, Lord Yama, you catch on quickly. Young Malik is fighting with much more experience with the game than you. Do not let your guard down. Trap cards are very dangerous. Think carefully before making your next move.Ó the voice said.   
  
ÒI call Curse Of Dragon in defense mode.Ó Yama said.   
  
Malik laughed. ÒI expected you to summon a second monster to counteract my tactics, but youÕve done yourself inwith your foolish mistake.Ó he said.   
  
ÒWhat?Ó Yama said.   
  
The pharoh watched as his winged demon attacked the hidden card, only to disappear into thin air.   
  
ÒWhat happened to my Summoned Skull?Ó he asked.   
  
Malik flipped his card faceup to reveal his monster.   
  
ÒThis card is called the Wall Of Illusion. It is weaker than your mighty demon, this is true, but it has the fortune of having the power to send any card that attaciks it back to itÕs ownerÕs deck. Lucky for you, itÕs only able to cast this spell once, but once is enough. Now I activate two cards. Trap Hole, which has the power to eliminate an enemy monster with an attack strength of 1000 or more, which woul mean your Curse Of Dragon. Second, I use my magic card, Hinotama, which i use to take another 500 points off your lifepoints.Ó Malik said.   
  
Lord Yama tried not to show his alarm as he watched as his lifepoints fell to 850. He had thought that he had made the right decision. Determained not to lose, he sat down his next card.   
  
ÒI call upon Doma the Angel Of Silence in attack mode.Ó Yama said.   
  
ÒItÕs too bad his attack powers are lower than my Wall Of IllusionÕs defense. that gives me a chance to send out my next warrior. Ansatsu in attack mode.Ó Malik said.   
  
Yama watched as his lifepoints fell to 750.  
  
ÒMake your move, your highness.Ó Malik said.   
  
ÒI call upon Giant Stone Solider in defense mode.Õ Yama said.   
  
ÒUnfortunely for you, IÕm not going to attack your rock monster because I know his defense is higher than my monsterÕs attack. I will, however, place another card facedown on the field in defense mode and activate her special power.Ó Malik said.   
  
ÒSpecial power?Ó Yama asked.   
  
ÒYes. My hidden monster has the power to boost my lifepoints by 300, so that i have 1900 lifepoints.Ó Malik said.   
  
ÒI call out my second monster...the Dark Magician in attack mode!Ó Yama shouted.   
  
MalikÕs eyes widened as he watched the pharohÕs high level card destroy his Ansatsu, taking him down to 1100 lifepoints.   
  
ÒThe Dark Magician...so you did have a strong card after all. I will end my turn by placing two more cards facedown on the field, one a magic card, another a monster in defense mode.Ó Malik said.   
  
Yama knew exactly which card he would eliminate next.   
  
ÒDark Magician, attack MalikÕs newest card. Dark Magic attack!Ó Yama shouted.   
  
Yama heard his enemy laugh out loud as his strongest card disappered into thin air.   
  
ÒYou should never take the word of a tomb robber, your highness. WhatÕs the point of having a card like the Wall Of Illusion if you only have one? Now that youÕve lost your Dark Magician from the field, I will play another magic card facedown and activate a previous one. The Breath Of Light, which eliminates your Giant Stone Solider from the field as well.Ó Malik said.   
  
ÒI summon Gaia The Fierce Knight in attack mode.Ó Yama said.  
  
He commanded his warrior to attack another one of MalikÕs hidden cards, only to find out that his strike did no harm to his opponentÕs card.   
  
ÒA worthy attempt, your highness, but you were unaware that I equipped my Battle Steer with a magic card called Reinforcements, which brings his attack points to the same level as your knight.Ó Malik said.   
  
Yama examined his cards for a moment and pondered his next move. Malik stared at him as he saw a smile began to creep across his face.   
  
ÒI guess itÕs time for me to extend my thanks to you, Malik.Ó Yama said.   
  
ÒThanks?! For what?Ó he asked.   
  
ÒFor giving me such a brutal education of how the game of Duel Monsters works. Without the cunning you had displayed to me today, I would have known exactly how to defeat you.Ó Yama said.   
  
Malik felt his ring begin to glow, and from that appeared his deceased partner.   
  
ÒHow dare you!! You must have gone mad, thinking you could ever defeat us!Ó Bakura shouted.   
  
Lord Yama smiled as the golden eye on his forehead began to glow.   
  
ÒNo. for the first time I see everything clearly. I call upon two magic cards. First I reveal Reborn The Monster, which I use to resurrect my Curse Of Dragon and then the Polymerization to combine my firece knight with my dragon to create...Gaia the Dragon Chanpion! Gaia, attack Battle Steer!Ó Yama said.   
  
Malik and Bakura watched as their lifepoints fell to 800. Bakura never let his smile fade as he saw the card in MalikÕs hand he hadnÕt played yet.   
  
ÒMalik and I will use our turn to play Dark Hole, which destoys all the monsers on the field.Ó Bakura said.   
  
Yama laughed. ÒAgain I extend my gratitude to you for teaching me about magic cards. I shall end this match by unveiling my last card.Ó he said.   
  
ÒWhat?!Ó both Malik and Bakura said.   
  
ÒI call upon Tremdeous Fire, which finishes off your lifepoints.Ó Yama said.   
  
Watching as their lifepoints fell to zero, Bakura turned on his partner with unspeakable fury in his eyes.   
  
ÒYou promised me we would not lose!Ó Bakura exclaimed.   
  
ÒBakura...I...Ó Malik began.   
  
ÒIt is my fault he lost, i take full responsabilty. I am but an amateur at this game, but i belive i won because I did not let my animosity overpower my regard for those that believe in me. It was not wise of you to play the punishment game if you were not prepared to lose.Ó Yama said.   
  
Retreating back into the ring, Bakura did not have to witness what happened next.   
  
ÒPlease your highness, have mercy on me!Ó Malik begged.  
  
ÒIt does not surprise me that you would ask me for my compassion, considering the cowardice youÕve shown your victims in the past. Did you ever extend the mercy you ask of me to those that you and Bakura tortured and killed for your own pleasure? And my wife...were you merciful to her as her blood flowed out onto your own hands?Ó Lord Yama asked.   
  
ÒI was only doing as i was told by Lord Kaiba and Lord Titanis, your highness...Ó he began.   
  
ÒIt would have been more honorable of you to sacrifice yourself than to have done what you did. You made your choice, Malik, and i have made mine. I can only hope that some of the wisdom youÕve ganed from our duel you will take into your next life.Ó Yama said.   
  
Malik gasped as he saw the golden eye on lord YamaÕs forehead begin to glow fiercely, and he raised a hand before him.   
  
ÒIn the name of Pandora, the goddess of war...OBLITERATE!Ó he shouted.   
  
MalikÕs scream could be heard for miles as the sheer force of the pharohÕs attack ended his reign of terror for good... 


	10. fated duel

The young guard ran as fast as his legs could carry him into the vast palace of Lord Kaiba. He had not believed his own eyes when he had witnessed the collapse of his masterÕs most devoted slave. He had seen Lord KaibaÕs rival clutch the stolen golden ring of MalikÕs fallen partner and how Lord YamaÕs guards had finished what the pharoh had started.   
  
Pushing through the doors of the main hall, laughter chorused around him as he was tripped by a nerby solider, falling headfirst at Lord KaibaÕs feet. Lord Kaiba smiled and applauded.   
  
ÒIf your objective was to amuse me, my young warrior, you have more than succeeded.Ó he laughed.  
  
The embarrassed guard bowed his head at the sight of his majesty.   
  
"Lord Kaiba, I have come to deliever news about your slave Malik. He was killed by Lord Yama's men, eliminated in a game of Duel Monsters." he said.   
  
Lord Kaiba stood then, his cold blue eyes ablaze in anger.   
  
"What? impossible!! Malik has never lost at the games." Lord Kaiba shouted.   
  
"It is true. I saw it with my own eyes. He lost to Lord Yama. the pharoh seemed different somehow, much more forceful and aggressive. He was wearing an item of gold around his neck in the shape of a pyramid. He used the same kind of magic I've seen you and your companions use in your duels." he said.   
  
"So, he has the Millinium Puzzle..." Kaiba said.   
  
"He has extended an invitation to you as well to duel. Should I tell him that you will accept?" he asked.   
  
"Yes. I most certainly accept." Kaiba said.   
  
He glanced over at the deck of cards he always used in duels, and flipped the card on top up to look at it. He smiled as he saw his strongest monster, a legendary creature in it's own right, one of only four of it's kind.   
  
"You may have defeated my slaves, Lord Yama, but you've only gotten a mere taste of what I have in store for you..." Kaiba laughed.   
He had been to Lord Kaiba's castle many times over the years in his attemps to keep the peace between the two kingdoms, but it seemed like the time had finally come for the two rivals to battle one another. With Joesph and Tristen by his side, Lord Yama recognized Lord Kaiba instantly, who was being led into the main hall by a procession of robed mages. Lord Kaiba smiled upon seeing the pharoh.   
  
"Lord Kaiba, I have waited many years for this day. I was not aware that you were familiar with the shadow games, but I am more than happy to conquer you in a duel as I have done so many others." Lord Kaiba said.   
  
"You will lose just like your lowly slave did." Lord Yama said.   
  
Lord Kaiba laughed. "Malik was an amateur compared to me, your highness. I am the true master of the games, you will find out soon enough." Kaiba said.   
  
"Begin the duel." Lord Yama said.   
  
Lord Kaiba smiled. "Then I shall start first. I call Axe Raider in attack mode." he said.   
  
"I call Orion The Battle King in attack mode." he said.   
  
Kaiba smirked as the pharoh's flamboyant fairy king took out his warrior, taking him down to 1900 lifepoints.   
  
'Nice opening move. I will send out my next card, Aqua Madoor, in defense mode." Kaiba said.   
  
He laughed as he watched Yama's card attack his, his enemy's lifepoints falling to 1800.   
  
"You should be more careful of attacking a card in defense mode. It's usually a trap to try to get the enemy to lose much quicker than they would normally. I will send out my next card, Masked Sorcerer in defense mode." Kaiba said.   
  
Yama looked at his cards for a moment and made his decision.   
  
"I have also learned that when you have strong cards, that you have to just take chances with them. I call upon Flame Cerebus in attack mode. Attack Aqua Madoor!" Yama said.   
  
Kaiba did not flinch as his water based monster was eliminated from the field.   
  
"Too bad he was in defense mode. You'll never beat me this way, Lord Yama, because i have no intention of losing to you. I place another card in defense mode facedown. Make your move." Kaiba said.   
  
Yama could feel his irration rising. It was just like Lord Kaiba to toy with him this way. His rival had always enjoyed mentally tormenting him.   
  
"Fine. We will do this your way. I too will place a card facedown on the field and I will move my Flame Cerebus to defense mode as well." Yama said.   
  
Yama's eyes widened as he saw his rival laugh out loud.   
  
"What is so funny?" he asked.   
  
"You have played right into my hands, Lord Yama. Haven't you ever wondered why so few have ever spoken of the duels they have witnessed my slaves and I play? It is because of the one card I have in my deck that all duelists fear. Now I shall summon him before you, Lord Yama, as I have done so many times before. Behold the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!!" Kaiba shouted.   
  
Gasps filled the air as Kaiba's beast was revealed, a towering white dragon with steel blue eyes and a roar that could terrify even the strongest man. Even Lord Yama was speechless at the sight of him.   
  
"Are you impressed with my pet, Lord Yama? It is quite a sight, I will admit, and his strength cannot be matched. Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightening attack!" Lord Kaiba exclaimed.   
  
Lord Kaiba cried out as he felt himself being caught by Joesph and Tristen as he was nearly blown away by the blast of the massive creature's attack, knocking out both of his cards at once.   
  
"You would be well advised not to send out any of your cards out in attack mode. It has been some time since my Blue Eyes has eaten, and I'm sure any of your creatures would make a fine meal." Lord Kaiba said.   
  
Lord Yama was dumbfounded as what to do now. He knew of no card in his deck that could even come close to the attack strength of Kaiba's dragon. He watched as Kaiba destroyed each defense monster he sent out, in hopes of finding some card that would help in any way. If I run out of cards, I will lose to him, Yama thought. I should have never gotten involved with this game. Dueling will not bring my queen back to me. I have disgraced her with my own foolishness.   
  
"No. You are not foolish my love. You are only doing the best you can." a voice said.   
  
"Vienna?" Yama whispered.   
  
He turned to face a shadowed fiqure of his fallen queen, who reached out to touch his face gently.   
  
"My Lord Yama, I know it seems hopeless, but you have to remember what Pandora has told you. If you believe in the cards, they will show you the way. I could lose faith in you. You are everything to me." Vienna said.   
  
He reached out to touch her face, and she smiled as he did so.   
  
"Are you ready to forfeit the match, your highness?" Lord Kaiba said.   
  
The pharoh turned and looked at him then, feeling even stronger than ever with his queen by his side.   
  
"I will never give up until I am victorous, Lord Kaiba. your days of playing the shadow games are nearly at an end." Lord Yama said.   
  
Lord Kaiba smiled. "I anxiously await your next move, Pharoh Yama." Kaiba said.   
  
Yama peered at his cards again, seeing the two he felt in his heart were the ones he needed to win.   
  
"I shall now reveal two cards. First, I will play Two Headed Thunder Dragon in attack mode." Yama said.   
  
"Finally! A morsel for my ravenous blue eyes." Kaiba said.   
  
"I will also reveal my second card, a magic card. The Hourglass Of Life, which deducts 1000 points from my lifepoints." Yama said.   
  
"Seems a pity to end the duel this way, by wiping out your last 800 lifepoints. I should just let you finish the duel for me." Kaiba laughed.   
  
"Save your laughter, for this magic card has the special ability to boost my thunder dragon's attack points, so that his attack rises to 3300, 300 points greater than your Blue Eyes." Yama said.   
  
'What?! This can't be true!!" Kaiba exclaimed.   
  
"Two Headed Thunder Dragon, attack the Blue Eyes White Dragon now!" Yama shouted.   
  
Kaiba watched mystified as his dragon fell to the pharoh's two headed electric beast, as his liepoints fell to 1600 lifepoints.   
  
"I am still way ahead of you as far as my lifepoints go, your highness, as I have no intention of losing any more. I may not be able to take out your dragon, but rest assured, I will find a way to win." Kaiba said.   
  
He looked at his cards and chose one.   
  
"I choose Thousand Dragons in attack mode." Kaiba said.   
  
Thousand Dragons, Yama thought, why would he send out a weaker card against my dragon in attack mode?  
  
"I see my choice in cards has puzzled you, my dear pharoh, and rightfully so. It is because I also reveal my other two cards to accompany him. First, I call upon the Despell card, to take away the extra attack points gained by your Hourglass Of Life, secondly, I reveal a magic card, Megamorph, which increases my Thousand Dragons attack points to 2900, 100 more than your thunder dragon. Thousand Dragons, attack!" Kaiba said.   
  
Lord Yama watched as his lifepoints fell to 700. now he was in the same predicament as last ime, only this time he knew he could win. He took a minute to look at his cards.   
  
"I call upon two cards as well. First, I call upon Reverse Trap, which I use to take the points you used to power up your Thousand Dragons to add to my lifepoints, taking me up to 1200. Next, I reveal my Dark Magician in attack mode. Dark Magic attack!"   
  
Kaiba watched as his lifepoints fell to 1500.   
  
"The Dark Magician...so it was true what my guards have told me. for such a worthy opponent, it seems almost a shame to have to beat you." Kaiba said.   
  
"Beat me? I have already taken out your strongest monster. This card was given to me by the goddess Pandora herself. There is no card in your deck you could have that could beat him." Yama said.   
  
"For only winning one duel, you have much confidence. I admire that. In the game of Duel Monsters, things can change within seconds. Let me prove this to you by revealing my next card, Reborn The Monster, which I can use to resurrect my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba said.   
  
Yama did his best to conceal his surprise from his enemy as the great dragon appeared.   
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightening attack!" Kaiba shouted.   
  
The smile that had previously been on Lord Kaiba's face faded as he found out why Lord Yama had been unfazed. I activate my trap card, Widespread Ruin, which eliminates your monster from the field." Yama told him.  
  
Lord Kaiba smiled and applauded.   
  
"I see you did learn quite a bit from my fallen slave. I end my turn by placing another card facedown in defense mode." Kaiba said.   
  
Yama took a moment to think. My Dark Magician is strong, this is true, but he can be eliminated just as easily as Kaiba's Blue Eyes was. Do I dare take the chance and attack his hidden card, Yama wondered.   
  
"You do not have to risk your Dark Magician. You have another card on the field you can use to turn everything around." Vienna whispered.   
  
"My queen..." Yama began.   
  
She pointed to a magic card in his hand he had not yet played. Their eyes met and he knew what he had to do.   
  
"Lord Kaiba, it has always been my deepest regret that our families could never settle our differences. I have always considered you to be my equal, and you definitely know your game. I only wish our last meeting could have been under better circumstances." Yama said.   
  
"Last meeting?!" Kaiba asked.   
  
'Yes, for I now reveal to you my last card, a magic card. Defense Paralysis, which switches your defense monster into attack mode, leaving it vulnerable to my Dark Magicain's attack. Dark Magic attack!" Yama shouted.   
  
"Oh no! My Big Shield Guardian!" Lord Kaiba exclaimed.   
  
He watched horrified as his lifepoints fell to zero.   
  
"My lifepoints...I can't believe this!" he exclaimed.   
  
"You lost because you relied more on the strength of your monsters and the weakness of your opponent than on the duel itself. Like you said, I am but an amateur at the games, yet I have managed to deafeat you, Lord Kaiba." Yama aid.   
  
Lord Kaiba smiled. "I am well aware of the consequences of the punishment games. Will you end my life as easily and without remorse as you did my slaves?" Kaiba asked.   
  
Lord Yama faltered for a moment. They had been enemies and rivals for as long as he could remember, yet...he couldn't help but think about how it was for him to end another's life just because they had done so to him.   
  
'if it sways your decision at all, your highness, if I had won, I would not have hesitated for a second to end your life. I was the one that commanded my slaves to follow Lord Titanis' orders to kill your wife. It is obvious why you got involved in the shadow games, yet I no longer own the millinium item you seek. I traded the golden staff to Lord Titanis to carry out my wishes." Lord Kaiba said.   
  
His rival's words were like burning acid to his ears. "Stop it! I can't hear anymore!" Lord Yama told him, shaking with anger.   
  
Lord Kaiba chuckled. "Just as I thought. You lack the backbone to finish what you started. You are an unworthy opponent after all and you are certainly not man enough to follow in the footsteps of your late father." he said.   
  
Lord Yama refused to give to his anger, it was exactly what his rival reviled in most.   
  
"That is where I draw the line, Lord Kaiba. It is true that for many years, I doubted my abilities as pharoh, but my father always believed in me and I promised I would never let him down." Yama said calmly.   
  
"Yet you would disgrace him by not carrying out the punishment dictated by the rules of the game." Kaiba told him.  
  
"No. I will carry out the punishment. But I will not destroy you, Lord Kaiba. You are not the one that I seek, it is Lord Titanis. He is the one that I must ultimately defeat. As for you, you must understand that Duel Monsters is not the most important thing there is. Human lives are more important than anything, the sharing of your life with another. The love I shared with the Lady Vienna was something your dark heart could never understand. It is with the power of the goddess that I shall remove the evil from your heart and your mind, that way you may finally see things without a heavy heart." Yama said.   
  
Lord Kaiba watched as the golden eye on Lord Yama's forehead began to glow as he raised his hand before him.   
  
"In the name of the goddess Pandora, mind release!!" he shouted.   
  
Lord Kaiba screamed out as he fell to his knees, his world changed forevermore... 


End file.
